El amor de una familia siempre da segunda oportunidades
by maribelcullen
Summary: Un año antes de que Henry traiga a Emma a Storybrooke Regina adopta a una niña llamada Riley de nueve años de edad con un pasado problemático. Después de un año de quedarse con una Regina bastante estricta, Henry encuentra a Emma quien más tarde rompe la maldición. ¿Quién es la madre biológica de Riley? Hay spanking.


Once Upon a Time no es mio solo juego con los personajes.

Una nueva historia, es una solicitud de Lovatic-once-upon-a-time, espero que te guste van hacer varios capítulos, ya saben cualquier sugerencia, critica o recomendación siempre es bienvenida.

Pv Riley

Las cosas han cambiado mucho en este último mes, desde que la Alcaldesa de este pequeño pueblo llamado Storybrooke me adoptará.

Regina no era mala, se podría decir que es muy controladora, protectora y estricta, siempre quería saber dónde estaba, que hacía o con quien estaba, eso era muy frustrante ya que en el orfanato con que llegarás viva en la noche para las monjas era más que suficiente.

Por ende no estoy acostumbrada a informar dónde estoy o que hago, ese era el principal motivo de castigó en casa, solo llevaba un mes en aquella casa y la mitad del tiempo me la he pasado castigada. Pero hoy no iba ser la exención, podía ver la hoja de color rosa sobresalir de mi mochila, esa hoja me iba a meter en muchos problemas.

RILEY - me grito Henry.

No me grites Henry, casi me provocas un infartó - le reclamé mientras ponía mi mano en el pecho, aún podía sentir mi corazón latir fuertemente. No lo había escuchado entrar al cuarto, así que oculte lo mas rápido posible aquella nota, pero respire profundamente si hubiese sido Regina no la contaba esta vez.

Te estaba llamando pero tú andabas en las nubes - me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿que escondes?

Nada que te incumba, ¿a que has venido? - le dije mientras le hacía ademanes con las manos para que hablara.

Mamá dijo que la comida está lista 10 minutos.

Ok ya bajo

En serio Riley baja a tiempo, me gustaría comer en paz hoy - me dijo con ojos de cachorro.

La verdad que no había día en que Regina y yo no terminemos discutiendo, somos como polo opuestos, ella era una mujer a la vieja escuela y yo soy un espíritu libre o bueno eso es lo que todos dicen. Y eso lleva a enfrentamientos casi diarios, si no eran por temas del colegio, era por las escapadas nocturnas, o si no cualquier cosa en la cual no estuviéramos de acuerdo.

Muy bien, bajo contigo - le dije mientras salía de mi habitación.

Riley, Henry por favor pongan la mesa, la comida está lista - dijo Regina mientras se movía con elegancia en la cocina, era el único lugar donde la veías sonreír de forma genuina. Ella era una excelente cocinera, nunca en la vida había tenido comida tan deliciosa.

La comida estuvo relativamente tranquila, podía escuchar a Henry hablar sobre el colegio, así que decidí mantener mi boca cerrada, cómo le iba a decir a Regina que me habían suspendido del colegio, pero esa no es la parte mala si no que este era mi tercer reporte en menos de un mes, estaba muerta muy muerta, podría huir de casa, si esa podría ser una salida. No estaría en más problemas ya había estado castigada por mi última escapada.

Riley - escuché que Regina me hablaba

Dime Regina - dije un poco preocupada

¿Te pasa algo? Has estado muy callada - me dijo mientras ponía su mano en la frente - no tienes fiebre.

Estoy bien, solo estoy distraída - dije mientras terminaba mi comida, cómo le digo y si no lo hago.

¿Mamá puedo ir a jugar videojuegos? - pregunto Henry mientras ponía su plato en el fregadero.

Claro, pero solo una hora - Regina dijo mientras recogía las cosas de la mesa y Henry desaparecía del Comedor - me vas a contar lo que hiciste o te vas a quedar viendo tu plato el resto de la noche.

No pude decir nada, era un nudo en la garganta que no podía romper, así que las palabras se quedaron en mi garganta, pasaron unos quince minutos mientras Regina labava los platos, al finalizar se quitó el delantal y se sentó frente de mí.

Riley ¿qué pasó? - pregunto Regina

Nada

Sabes que no poseo mucha paciencia Riley, y la pierdo con mucha facilidad si tengo que jugar contigo a las veinte preguntas - me dijo sería

Regina yo...bueno...

Riley quiero la verdad, ¿en qué problema te metiste ha hora?

Me suspendieron por una semana - dije mientras miraba la mesa.

¿Que fue lo que hiciste para que te suspendiera por una semana? - dijo Regina mientras se levantaba de la silla y ponía las manos en la cadera - quiero la nota

Subí a mi habitación a buscar la condenada nota, la tomé y se la entregué a Regina.

¿Te peleaste nuevamente? Riley esto dice que es tu tercera nota, ¿yo no recuerdo a ver visto o firmado las anteriores?- me preguntó en voz baja y peligrosa, logro ponerme los pelos de punta.

Bueno es que...

¿Falsificaste mi firma?

Bueno...yo...Si - dije resignada mientras miraba a la mesa, ya no habia forma de ocultar nada.

Muy bien - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro - ¿porque has estado peleando?

Porque mis compañeros son unos idiotas, por eso - dije mientras encogía los hombros

Esa no es una respuesta, no puedes ir golpeado o humillando a todos los que te caen mal...

Tu siempre humilladas a los que no soportas como a Mary Margaret... - era verdad no sabía la historia pero Regina no soportaba a esa pobre mujer.

No me interrumpas, sabes que no me gustas y es una falta de respeto, no estamos hablando de mí, sino de ti una niña de 9 años, no puedes ir resolviendo todo con los puños...

Pero Regina ellas son las que comienza, alguien les dice algo no, pero a mí si me suspendieron y a ellas no le dicen absolutamente nada, claro como yo soy la sin familia, la huérfana...

Riley claro que tienes familia nosotr...

Yo no tengo a nadie, mis padres me abandonaron apenas nací, si no le importe a ellos porque le voy a importar a alguien.

Me tienes a mí y a Henry nosotros somos familia.

No somos nada, yo solo soy el caso de caridad de este año- dije molesta, ya estaba acostumbrada a que los adulto siempre prometen protegerte y quererte, pero al final te abandona, ya tenías experiencia en ese campo, esta era mi cuarta familia y no creo que fuese la última. Estaba estresada, molesta había tenido un día de perros, así que hice lo único que se me ocurrió lanzar mi plato hacia la pared.

Hubo un momento de silencio, la cara de Regina se puso roja, rayos acabo de meterme en más problemas. Solo tenía una salida en este momento corre podría esconder unos días hasta que todo se calmara. Pero no logré dar dos pasos cuando Regina me tomo del brazo.

Regina lo siento...yo no..

Suficiente, este último mes has estado fuera de control, te suspendieron, falsificaste mi firma y las escapadas - me dijo mientras me acercaba hacia ella - ya es suficiente, he intentado varios tipos de castigó y ninguno ha funcionado, así que vamos a intentar algo nuevo.

Ok, que va hacer intenté soltarme pero no lo logré, ella solo me llevo a mi habitación bueno la verdad es que casi me arrastró, Regina se sentó en mi cama y me hizo la señal para que me acercara.

Regina no puedes hacer, no me vas a pegar – le dije mientras me alejaba, ¿ella no podía hacer eso verdad?

¿Que no puedo? ya lo veremos – me dijo mientras se acercaba, pero un paso que daba un paso que yo me alejaba, en menos de unos segundo se convirtió en persecución.

Riley detente en este momento – me dijo mientras me agarraba pero yo me solté de su agarre – si tengo que seguir persiguiéndote no te van a gustar las consecuencias.

Ni loca me iba a detener, si antes estaba molesta ha hora estaba fùrica, me había perseguido por toda la habitación, debía buscar una forma de salir de ahí o mejor de la casa.

Ya me cansé - me dijo mientras me tomaba del brazo, me puso en su rodilla y me bajo el pantalón - me cansé de perseguirte y estos berrinches de niña chiquita.

Regina te juro que no lo vuelvo hacer, voy hacer caso, voy hacer todo lo que me digas - en este momento podía jurar hasta convertirme en una monja, diría cualquier cosa para salir de aquella situación.

Claro que vas a cumplir todas esas promesas, de eso me encargo en este momento - me dijo mientras descargaba su mano.

PLAS PLAS no más peleas, las cosas PLAS PLAS PLAS no se resuelven con golpes PLAS PLAS PLAS

Auuuuu...dueleeeeee - me queje, esta mujer tenia mano de hierro.

PLAS PLAS PLAS no más escapadas PLAS PLAS PLAS Riley no quiero volver a ver el sheriff en mi puerta PLAS PLAS PLAS porque la próxima vez te doy unas palmadas frente a él PLAS PLAS no más falsificación ni mi firma ni la de nadie, mi hija no va ser una delincuente PLAS PLAS PLAS vas a empezar a respetar las reglas PLAS PLAS PLAS PLAS de esta casa.

Noooooo...Reginaaa...me dueleeeee...yaaaaa no massssss

Espero que recuerdes PLAS PLAS esta conversación PLAS PLAS porque otra nota PLAS PLAS o escapada PLAS PLAS vas a terminar en esta misma posición

Aaaaaa...lo juroooo...voy hacer buenaaaa

Eso espero cariño, no me gusta ser la mala - me dijo mientas me abrazaba - pero si vuelves hacer una de tus tonterías esto será como un paseo en el parque.

Lo siento de verdad - le dije de corazón, mientras lloraba en su hombro, era raro tener alguien que se preocupe por ti, mis anteriores padres eran de olvidarse que existo, solo era una carga.

¿Quieres dormir? - me dijo mientras me hacía círculos en la espalda

Si - le dije medio dormida, ¿podría ser esta familia la indicada? el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Un año después**

Henry tienes todo planificado ¿verdad? - le pregunté

Si - me dijo un poco nervioso.

Si no lo quieres hacer, no lo hagas - le dije

Lo tengo que hacer, me costó mucho encontrar la dirección, encontrar el boleto y si no lo hago ha hora puede ser que no tenga otra oportunidad - dijo mientras encogía los hombros, era verdad teníamos unos meses buscándola, esa mujer le encantaba mudarse.

Henry te voy apoyar en lo que decidas, tienes derecho de conocer a tu madre biológica, si yo tuviera esa posibilidad también lo haría - le dije lo más sincera posible.

Gracias Riley eres la mejor hermana que puedo tener - me dijo mientras me abrazaba

Bueno yo me encargo de entretener y mantener alejada a Regina de ti.

Sabes que te vas a meter en muchos problemas - me dijo dudoso.

Lo sé pero eres mi hermano haría cualquier cosa, y no es como si me costara meterme en problemas - le dije sonriendo mientras arreglaba mis cosas, era un don natural los problemas me encontraban con mucha facilidad, tenía las latas de spray en la mochila ya teníamos todo listo. Regina nos dejó en la parada de autobús, Ninguno había dicho una sola palabra en todo el camino.

Nos vemos en la tarde - dijo Regina mientras nos bajamos del carro.

Ya se alejó - dijo Henry un poco asustado, este niño no estaba acostumbrado a romper la reglas.

Muy bien Henry debes irte ya si quieres tomar el autobús a tiempo - le dije mientras lo abrazaba - ten mucho cuidado recuerda llegar antes de las 9 PM.

Tranquila voy a estar a tiempo - me dijo mientras corría a la parada. Espere unos minutos a mis amigos del orfanato.

Hola Riley - me saludaron los chicos.

Chicos están listo para volver loca a Regina - dije con una medio sonrisa, evitaría que ella descubriera que Henry había salido de la ciudad a cualquier costo.

Claro que sí chica vamos a re-decorar este pueblo - Michael dijo mientras sacaba un par de latas de su mochila.

Estuvimos muy ocupados haciendo nuestros diseños en las paredes, la verdad habían quedado genial, después de varias horas de disfrute comenzamos a ver a nuestro querido Sheriff rondando la zona, sabia que Regina ya estaba al tanto de todo y no porque fuera psiquica sino que mi teléfono tenía un aproximado de treinta llamadas perdidas, varios mensajes de texto y mensajes de voz. Sabía que de esta nadie me salvaba ni el mismo Merlín, lo que uno hace por los hermanos, me dije para consolarme.

Ya eran las siete de la noche y no tenia ni un miserable mensaje de texto de Henry, la verdad es que me estaba empezando a preocupar un niño de diez años solo en una ciudad donde no conoce a nadie, buscando una persona que no le había importado abandonarlo a penas nació, creo que esto no fue buena idea y si algo le paso. ¿seria mi culpa? yo le había dado la idea de buscar a sus padres biológicos.

Te tengo - alguien hablo mientras me tomaba del brazo, estaba tan distraída con mis pensamientos que no me había percatado de la presencia de Graham, trate de soltarme pero era imposible el tenia un buen agarre de mi brazo, así que perdí cualquier esperanza de ser liberada.

Hola sheriff, ¿como has estado? - salude con una sonrisa.

La verdad estoy un poco estresado por culpa de cierta niña de cabello negro, ¿la conoces?.

Ni idea Graham, pero sabes el estres malo para la salud - dije de forma descarada, conocía a ese hombre hace ya varios años y nos llevábamos muy bien.

Mira mocosa descarada, sabes que te estado buscando durante horas, no constesta tu celular Regina esta desesperada, por cierto ¿donde esta Henry? - Me dijo un poco molesto.

¿Henry? - dije preocupada.

Si tu hermano, de verdad pensaste que nadie se daría cuenta que no estaba en el pueblo - me dijo con una ceja alzada y una mirada que decía me crees tonto.

¿Como supiste? - pregunte tontamente.

Archie llamo a Regina porque Henry no llego a su consulta...

Estupido loquero de m...

Cuidado con lo que vas a decir muchacha - me regaño - por cierto tu madres está muy molesta

Regina esa muy exagerada - le dije sin importancia.

Sabes que estas muchos problemas señorita, esta fue tu mayor trastada Riley, lo que hiciste se considera un crimen crimen se llama vandalismo - me regaño mientras íbamos camino a casa - sabes todo el daño que han causado, si no fueras la hija de la alcaldesa estarías en la cárcel.

Lo siento sheriff - no sabía que más decir, de pronto sentí que había llegado un mensaje a mi celular.

 _Estoy llegando a casa_ \- era Henry

 _Yo también estoy a minutos, por cierto nos descubrieron_ \- le contesté. Mientras guarda de nuevo el celular, sabía que estaría un buen tiempo sin él.

Apenas había salido de la patrulla cuando vi a Regina salir de casa nunca la había visto tan molesta, juraría que podía sentir que de su cuerpo salía una fuerte energía.

¡TU ESTAS EN MUCHOS PROBLEMAS! - grito Regina mientras se acercaba a mí, lo único que se me ocurrió fue ponerme detrás del Sheriff.

Regina deberías calmarte primero, no vayas a comerte una...

No te metas en eso - dijo Regina mientras señalaba al Sheriff - y tú entra a la casa.

Salí corriendo como si me persiguiera los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis, me quedé sentada en el sofá esperando mi sentencia, cuando la puerta se abrió entro una furiosa Regina.

¿Tiene idea de lo que he pasado todo el día? ¿Donde esta tu hermano? ¿Donde has estado todo el día? - Regina hacia pregunta tras pregunta

Regina yo... - trataba de buscar una excusa pero no tenía ninguna.

No quiero escuchar una sola escusa estás - dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el rostro - ¿cómo le voy a dar la cara a todo el mundo cuando mi hija a pintarrajeo la mitad de este pueblo? y quiero saber donde esta...

Regina no termino de hablar cuando el timbre sonó, espero que el tonto de Henry no hubiese olvidado las llaves.

Te quedas ahí donde estás Riley, no tienes tú suerte - me dijo mientras abría la puerta, no podía escuchar muy bien lo que se estaba hablando, la conversación solo duro unos minutos, cuando vi a Henry entrar a casa.

NO TIENES DERECHO A DECIR SI LA PUEDO VER O NO - Henry grito, eso era raro el casi nunca gritaba.

Tengo todo el derecho, porque soy tu madre y tu solo tienes diez años eres un niño - dijo Regina mientras se acercaba a él - no recuerdo que me hubiese pedido permiso para salir del pueblo Henry.

Yo...yo.. No quiero hablar contigo - Henry casi corrió a las escaleras pero fue detenido antes de pisar el primer escalón.

O no, eso sí que no, te vas a sentar junto a tu socia del crimen, porque podría jurar que lo que pasó el día de hoy estás completamente relacionado - dijo mientras colocaba a Henry a mi lado - muy bien estoy esperando una respuesta.

Hasta la próxima


End file.
